Out of the Fire
by TARDISRose
Summary: When a fire burns down the Mellark Bakery, Peeta, his dad, and brother are forced to the Seam. He's a stranger to Katniss, but that can change when he begins hunting in the woods. Summary sucks, sorry. Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea that I had and decided to write. I hope you like it! Katniss POV.**

Chapter 1

I listen to the sounds of the forest as I sit crouched down, waiting for my prey to come into view. Birds chirp in other places of the wood, but I sit with my bow. Nothing is coming, and if it does, it will escape. I've been crouched down for such a while that the frosty air is seeping into my joints and making me almost frozen. Never mind, though. I resign myself to the fact that I have not caught anything in the past hour and that I should just go home. I have rabbits, squirrels, and a few birds. I don't need anything else, do I? Prim and Mom will be fed tonight, even if I have to go without. What more can I ask for?

I begin heading back home, maneuvering through the forest in an expert way. After years of hunting, I can find my way through the forest. I'm about a mile from the fence, so I begin my long walk. I listen to the fence and determine that it's off. I slide through it.

That's when I see the smoke in the center of town. I run to it, as I see the crowd around a burning building. The flames lick the sides of the building. It's crumbling and burning to the ground. People are going in so that they can rescue the people inside. Finally, people stop going in. They've heard the screams and seen the building collapse. There's nothing they can do to save any more people.

It begins to rain, putting the fire out. The crowd disperses, wanting to go home and get out of the rain. There are three figures still standing there, looking at the remains of the building. I guess it was their home. The three go into the rubble, the flame nonexistent now. One, the smallest of the three, picks something up. I read the words painted on the sign. It reads, "Mellark Bakery". The smallest one turns around. Even through the rain, I know who that is.

It's Peeta Mellark.

**A/N: You know how scary it is to post a new story and you wonder how people will respond to it? Well, please review, follow, and favorite to make me feel less on edge!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response last chapter! I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Guest – I contemplated doing that, but decided that I could do more. For example, Peeta later decides to hunt. His mother would never let him. You'll see what I'll do with his father and brother. **

Chapter 2

A week later, Peeta and his family moves into the Seam. People all over town are buzzing about it. Just walking through the Hob, I can hear whispers about Peeta, his father, and brother.

"They're actually moving into the Seam. Can you imagine?" Hazelle asks Greasy Sae.

"I'm just glad Mrs. Mellark is gone. She was the devil," Sae says.

"I thought the Capitol would rebuild the bakery or at least give the Mellarks supplies to rebuild," Hazelle says.

"The bakery wasn't essential, at least to the Capitol. They just want more people to get tesserae so that they have to make their own cheap bread," Sae sighs. I sit down and join the conversation.

"Hi, Katniss. I wonder what the Mellarks are going to do. Mr. Mellark and Peeta's older brother are both of age to mine. Maybe they'll rebuild, though," Hazelle says.

"I can't imagine that they _can_ rebuild. Mr. Mellark saved some money from the fire, but they don't have enough to rebuild an entire bakery," I say.

"They're going to have some money, though. The mayor was friends with Mr. Mellark and his daughter was friends with Peeta. Many of the merchants loved the Mellarks. People will give them money," Hazelle says. "Well, I should probably go and check on the boys and Posy. I've never left Posy alone with them before, so I should go."

"Bye, Hazelle," I say. Shortly after, I leave the Hob, having traded everything I needed to trade.

I see the Mellarks move into a small house. It's probably smaller than one of their old bedrooms. All eyes are on them as they go into it. As they walk in, they try not to look disappointed, but everyone knows that they are.

I go into my own house and set my game bag on the table, shrugging off my father's jacket and laying it on the coal-dust-covered table. Prim comes up to me and hugs me.

"Hey, Little Duck," I say.

"Katniss, can we _please_ give the Mellarks some of the squirrels that you caught today? I feel so bad that they lost everything. At least you can hunt," Prim says.

"Sure," I sigh and grab two squirrels from my bag.

"Thank you!" Prim exclaims.

I walk to the Mellark's new house. I knock on the wooden door to the shabby house. Peeta opens the door. His normally smiling face is replaced by a saddened face.

"Hello, Katniss," he says.

"Hi, Peeta. I came to give you these," I hand him the squirrels.

"Thank you, but we don't have anything to give you," Peeta says, undecided about taking the food.

"Take them. It's for the bread all those years ago," I say.

"The bread that I threw to you in the rain?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. I never thanked you. Thank you," I say, feeling stupid that I remember it and Peeta barely remembers it.

"You don't owe me anything for that, not even 'thanks'. I was just giving you food because you were starving. I didn't gain anything from it except the knowledge that I saved a girl and her family from starvation," Peeta says.

"Still, take it. I want you to have it. I shot too many squirrels anyway," I lie through my teeth.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks.

"Of course," I say.

"Thank you," Peeta says and slowly takes the squirrels.

"Anytime. I don't want anyone to have to take tesserae if I could help prevent it," I say.

"Thank you," Peeta repeats and slowly closes the small wooden door.

I walk back home to a happy Prim and a mother that's trying to get back on her feet.

**A/N: Did you like it? I tried to make it longer than the last chapter, but I don't know the quality of this one. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! I love it when you guys review!**

**Guest - Thank you so much for your input! I admit that Katniss is a bit OOC, and I will try to fix that! But I don't think I'll be getting a beta. I am much happier posting my original chapters, but thank you for the suggestion! Have a good day!**

Chapter 3

I'm standing in the woods. I see the deer that I am about to shoot and release the string. The arrow hits the deer straight in the heart. This is the first deer I've seen in a month. This must be good luck, signaling that I'll get better game than I have been getting.

I can think in the woods. I can think about the rumors going around town. I don't think it's quite fair to Peeta and his family to be the subjects of morning gossip in the merchant part of town. They're trying to adjust to life of wanting, not having everything that you need right in front of you.

"Hi," I hear a voice behind me.

"Hi, Gale," I say back, instinctively, despite that fact that Gale died in the Games last year.

"It's Peeta," the same voice says. I turn around to see the baker's son, his blond hair glistening under the canopy of trees.

"What are you doing out here? Were you following me?" I ask, taken aback and moving away from the deer's dead body.

"I need to hunt," Peeta says.

"Yeah. And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask. Peeta can't possibly be serious.

"I could learn from you," Peeta shrugs.

"That's gonna happen," I snort and roll my eyes.

"I could. I could use Gale's bow," Peeta says.

"No. No one uses Gale's bow. And I'm not going to teach some Merchant kid how to shoot," I say.

"I'm not a Merchant kid. At least, not anymore. Please, Katniss. My dad and brother are working in the mines. You know how little that pays. We need food. I need to learn," Peeta pleads. I look into his face. He's desperate, I can tell. The mines pay next to nothing. With his father and brother working, they won't get much. I don't want to help someone learn to hunt, especially not Peeta. A part of me still sees him as a rich Merchant kid who never spared me a second glance. The other part of me sees him as a boy needing help. If he doesn't get some soon, he may starve.

"Fine. You can use Gale's bow, but if you mess it up, you'll be my target practice for the day," I say. A radiant grin lights up Peeta's face. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't teach you if you refuse to learn," I say, annoyed.

"I'm trying!" Peeta insists.

"Aim for the rabbit!" I exclaim.

"It moves!" Peeta says.

"Every animal worth shooting will move," I say, trying to be calm and patient, but those aren't my best features. "Why don't we try traps?" I suggest.

I carefully show Peeta how to set up and release the trap. "Like this?" Peeta asks and tries. He does it perfectly, much to my surprise.

"Exactly like that. You should probably stick to traps and gathering," I say.

"Yeah, probably. You're great at shooting. Thanks for teaching me. I'll probably just go and gather some berries for now, if you want to come," Peeta offers.

"Okay," I say and lead him to good gathering places. We both gather for a couple of minutes when Peeta breaks the silence.

"What was Gale like?" Peeta asks. The question feels like a stab to the gut. How do I answer this? Why do I need to answer it? I want ignore the question, but Peeta will just ask again.

"He was great. He was strong and brave. You've seen the Games, figure it out," I say rather harshly.

"No one is themselves in the Games," Peeta murmurs. "Did he love you, Katniss?"

"He said that he did, yes," I say, silently cursing Peeta for bringing this up. Why does he want to know?

"And did you love him?" Peeta asks. Why do I need to answer this? I don't. This is my business, and Peeta can just stop talking. I feel bad for him, but I don't need to answer irrelevant questions to continue taking pity on him.

"He was my best friend. He was like a brother to me," I say. That's all I can muster up. I didn't love him. When I visited him in the Justice Building, he said that when he came back, he would propose. I never was proposed to.

And I feel awful. I planted ideas in his head that would keep him company on lonely nights in the arena. I fed him lies that would be all that he could think about while he died. I told him that I would marry him. Maybe I would have, just to make him feel better, but I didn't love him. And he died thinking I did.

"But did you _love_ him?" Peeta asks. Finally, I snap. Peeta Mellark is treading on thin ice, and he just fell through.

"Is it any of your business? No. We barely know each other. I'm teaching you to hunt. We're not even friends, and you're trying to pry into my personal life. Now, get out of _my_ woods," I snap. I probably just cut off his main food source.

A hurt look shows on Peeta's face, but he says, "Okay, Katniss. I'm sorry." Then, he runs out of the woods.

"Great job, Katniss," I mutter to myself and run out of the woods, following Peeta to apologize.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! That was seriously the worst chapter of anything that I have ever written. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter! **

Chapter 5

I never talk to him now. It's been two days, and I can already see that he's going hungry. I know why, too. He's used to having a surplus of food, and now that it's gone, he's suffering. Never mind the small pay that his brother and father get. It's never enough to feed all of them.

Don't get me wrong, I have tried to approach him at any time that I can. I've tried lunch, but he never speaks to me. He just looks down for the duration of the lunch period, all alone. The Merchant kids have shut him out, claiming that he's just a Seam kid. Sometimes, Madge sits with him. Madge is the mayor's daughter and was Peeta's friend before the fire. She is usually set apart from the Merchants because she talks to Seam kids.

I've tried talking to him in class, but he just sits and takes notes about how the production of coal is important to the Capitol, though we all know that the Capitol doesn't care for us. Still, like a good student, he takes notes. I know that it's only to avoid me, but I don't care.

Finally, today, I corner him. He's walking home from school, his dad and brother still in the mines. He's dressed in plain, cheap clothes that people in the Seam have to buy. We can't afford anything better.

"Peeta!" I yell ahead of me, to the figure walking in the Seam. He stops and turns around so that I can see his sunken cheeks. "Have you been eating?" I ask. In two days, no one can look that starving, especially after eating all that meat.

"No. Even when we were hunting, I wouldn't eat. Dad and Rye need it more. They work during the day," Peeta says. I'm guessing that Rye is his brother.

"You need to eat," I say.

"I can't now. By the way, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I wasn't thinking about you or any confidentiality between you and Gale about your relationship. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself," Peeta says. He looks down, folding and unfolding his hands. "I've signed up for tesserae, but you know how long it takes for that to arrive. I've got at least another week." He continues walking.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. Come back to the woods. You need the food and you're better at traps than I am," I say, ignoring my pride, admitting that his skill surpasses mine.

"You mean it? You want me to be your hunting partner?" Peeta's face lights up.

"On one condition: I do all of the shooting. But first, I have to show you around the Hob," I say. Peeta agrees and we walk to the black market. I show him around, a look of pure amazement painted on his face. I introduce him to Sae. I tell him what everyone wants and where we can get the best deals.

"Oh my God, Katniss, we need to go. Right now. There's a Peacekeeper right there. Come on, let's go," Peeta says, worry in his voice. I just laugh. I recognize the red-haired Peacekeeper and walk over to him. "Katniss, what are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Peeta asks.

"Come on, Peeta," I say. I grab his arm and drag him over to Darius. God, Peeta is strong. He's resisting, but finally, I pull him over. "Peeta, this is Darius. Darius, this is Peeta," I say. I feel accomplished after pulling Peeta.

"Mellark? I know your dad," Darius says.

"H-hi," Peeta says. He looks worried about meeting Darius.

"Relax, Peeta, I'm not going to kill you. You'll find that most of the Peacekeepers will be hanging out in or around the Hob, too. We want fresh meat just as much as the rest of you," Darius tells Peeta. Peeta seems to relax around him, talking and laughing with Darius and me.

"The Reaping's coming up. It's usually rigged. Do you know who will be reaped?" I ask.

"Katniss, you ask me that every year, and I never know. Only President Snow, the escort, and the mentor knows. And sometimes it's not rigged. Gale being reaped was completely by chance. They only really rig it when a son, daughter, or sibling of a mentor is eligible for the Reaping. In District 12, it's almost always by chance," Darius says.

"So it could be me," Peeta says. "Especially with all of the tesserae that I've taken."

"How much have you taken?" Darius asks.

"Three," Peeta says.

"Some people take more. Don't worry, kid. Sometimes, Peacekeepers do have a say. I'll say that someone else has been planning a Rebellion and needs to go. It's two weeks away," Darius says.

Peeta smiles and says, "Thanks, Darius."

I need to leave, so Peeta and I bid Darius goodbye and head back to our own houses. "See you tomorrow in the woods," I say.

"See you tomorrow," Peeta says. I smile and walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Forget about reading this crap! Just go and read Graceland by Juliet's Shadow! Right now! Do it! Sorry for fangirling like that. I just love that story. **

Chapter 6

Peeta has gotten considerably healthier looking. He looks like he's actually been eating. At school, he actually talks to me. Madge and he eat with me. The Merchant kids give us dirty looks as we laugh at lunch, happier than them.

We're walking home from school, Peeta and me. We're going to drop our things off at our houses and then go to the woods and hunt. The mayor is having a party with many Capitol citizens, so we need to pick a lot of strawberries. Peeta and I are laughing about how Haymitch, the only living Victor in District 12, walked into the Hob yesterday and passed out while eating soup from Greasy Sae when we pass the remnants of the burned down bakery. Peeta stops.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine, I'll be fine," Peeta says and continues walking slowly.

"Do you…um…want to talk…about it?" I ask awkwardly. I'm not good with people, nor will I ever be.

"I think I'm fine. I've still got my dad and brother. I didn't need my mother. She would just beat me. But she was my mother. And I really miss my other brother," Peeta says, picking up his pace, trying to escape the remains of his old home and dead family. Even after weeks, no one has cleaned up the bakery's remaining ashes.

"What was he like?" I ask.

"He was two years older than me. He had a girlfriend, but they were only together because she was a Merchant kid. She was nice enough, but she secretly liked another Merchant's kid. That was okay because Bannock loved a girl from the Seam. Bannock was funny and loyal. He stood up to Mom, though, a couple weeks before the fire. I always wished I was as courageous as Bannock. He had his faults, as everyone does. When he got angry, he was very angry. It was easy to get him upset," Peeta stops talking here, choking up on the tears that he's trying to hold in. He's allowing a few tears to escape.

"What about your mother? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I say.

Peeta lets out a small laugh and says, "My mother was…interesting. When I was young, she would beat me and my brothers. If I did anything wrong, I would end up hurt. One day, she beat me so much that I was bedridden for a week. She hit my back so hard that I couldn't stand for a week. I did nothing that night. She was just mad. I forgave her, though. I know about how she grew up. Violence was all she ever knew, after her sister died. When she married my dad and had kids, she was scared. Scared that we would make too many mistakes in life and end up getting killed. Her sister was 16 when she was killed. Mom was 7. Her sister ran and got into trouble. She was into drugs and died from it. She had a mental disease, too, so she just went to violence. I knew this and always forgave her. I loved my mother, even when it was hard. She just taught us from the start that making mistakes would get us hurt. I wish that I could tell her one last time that I never hated her. I wish that my mom knew that I loved her."

Now, Peeta is crying. He sits down, burying his face in his hands. I sit next to him. Without a second thought, I hug him. Whenever Prim is sad, I hug her. Of course, Peeta isn't my little sister, but I consider him a friend. Unlike with Gale, I know that Peeta won't think I'm in love with him because of a simple hug.

I ignore the weird looks that we get as people walk by. Believe me; I can imagine how weird this would look. Peeta is sitting on the ground, crying, and I, Katniss Everdeen, am hugging him. I hate showing emotion in public, so people must think that I've been abducted by the Capitol and received a new brain. But I don't care. I continue to hug Peeta, my best friend.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! This has been one of the hardest chapters for me to write, so please don't be very harsh. Please understand that Katniss and Peeta are a little bit OOC. **

Chapter 7

Today is the day that Peeta Mellark died. Not physically, but mentally. Today is the day that Peeta Mellark began drowning in depression. After today, nothing will ever be the same.

_It began as a normal day. Peeta and I were walking back to the Seam from school. After daydreaming about it all day, I was excited to be able to finally escape to the woods. We were laughing and talking, already forgetting yesterday's meltdown in front of the bakery. Peeta ran ahead of me, talking about how he was glad that school was finally over for the day. I warily passed the bakery, but Peeta either didn't notice it, or pretended not to notice it. But he stopped short in front of a crowd. _

_ I ran to catch up to him. I saw people crying and surrounding the entrance to the mines. I knew what had happened. It had happened to me 5 years ago. Peeta knew what had happened too. He was standing there, already crying. _

_ People were surfacing, gasping for air, and hugging their families. As an hour passed, fewer and fewer people were coming to the surface. _

_ "No. No," Peeta muttered. He pushed past people and ran to the entrance. He disappeared into it. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to rescue his father and brother. _

_ "Peeta!" I yelled and followed him. His intentions, as always, were wonderful, but he could get killed. I was immediately greeted with toxic fumes and poisonous gasses. I screamed for Peeta, but got no response. My first thought was that he was dead. If my best friend died, I would die. This would be the second time I have lost a friend. But I finally find Peeta, lying on the floor, hand locked with his brother's. _

_ With an immense amount of effort, I dragged them both to the top, surfacing to clean air and wide eyes. People looked at what I had done. My mother came quickly and took Peeta and Rye to be examined. There was a fraction of a chance that they were still alive._

_ I was better off than they were, so I was left. But people saw to it that I got home safely. Madge Undersee half-carried me home, with the help of Delly Cartwright. It was a struggle to walk home. I was so exhausted that as soon as I lay down, I fell asleep._

* * *

_ I woke up hours later and stumbled to the kitchen, where I saw Peeta and Rye on the kitchen table. _

_ "Peeta's alive," my mother said. "He nearly died from the fumes, but he survived. He is sick, though. You were down there. You know how much smoke there was from the explosion. Peeta went down very deep to rescue his brother and father. He couldn't find his father, but found his brother. Peeta's sick from the smoke and fumes that went into his body. He should be alright in a few weeks, but he'll still be weak."_

_ "What about Rye?" I asked, knowing the answer._

_ "Rye didn't make it. We can assume that his father died, too," my mother said. I knew that she's upset about this, too. She used to love Mr. Mellark._

_ I was mad, though. I was mad at the world. For taking away everything Peeta ever loved. For being so mean to Peeta. Peeta; the only soul that I'm sure is truly good. For making him sick. He should get better. Gale was very close to winning the Games, but instead of Gale, some girl from District 1 did. I knew this isn't karma because all Peeta's ever done is help people. _

_ Peeta began to stir, and immediately, I'm by his side. _

_ "Katniss?" Peeta asked. _

_ "It's me," I said._

_ "Am I alive?" he asked._

_ "Yes. You're alive," I said, tempted to take his hand. I decided to, reasoning with myself that my best friend nearly died._

_ "Is Dad alive?" he asked._

_ I didn't know how to answer this without being too straight-forward. Finally, I said, "No. You didn't find him."_

_ "I found Rye. Is he alive?" Peeta asked. _

_ "No," I said, looking down. Peeta's beautiful blue eyes welled up with tears. _

_ "Have I ever saved anyone in my family? I try so hard, but I never can," Peeta began to cry. _

_ "You saved yourself," I said._

_ "Does that make a difference? My family is gone. Why would I need to be alive?" Peeta asked._

_ "You're my best friend. I need you," I said. _

_ "And we'll remain best friends until we die, I suppose. We'll never be anything more, despite my wishes that we will be. I know that I'm sick. I can feel it. I'll die with no one to love me," Peeta said bitterly._

_ "You won't die. You'll get better. You just need to spend time in the good air. And I love you," I said._

_ "As a friend. I know. But nothing more," Peeta said. _

_ "What do you want from me?" I asked._

_ "Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you since I have first laid eyes on you. I want us to stop being best friends and become something more," Peeta said, looking into my dull grey eyes. Startled by his confession, I didn't know what to say. _

_ But then I thought about it. Do I love Peeta? I don't want to make the mistake I made with Gale. Once I got to know Peeta, I felt compelled to help him. I have taught him how to hunt. He has been my best friend. I risked my life to save his. Do I love him? _

_ "Peeta Mellark, I love you. I really do," I said. Peeta smiled, but it quickly disappeared when there was a heavy knock on the door._

_ "Open up! It's the community home!" a gruff voice yelled inside. I looked at Peeta and then to the door, debating whether or not to open it for the community home that was so desperate to take Peeta away._

**A/N: So this chapter was Katniss remembering what happened, hence the italicized words for most of the chapter. Review, follow, and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! **

**jakefan: In the first book, it says that there is a community home, but Katniss would make sure that she and Prim always looked acceptable in public so no one knew that their mother was incapable of taking care of them because the people looked as if they'd lost all hope and she didn't want that for Prim. **

Chapter 8

"No. You can't go there, Peeta. You just can't," I say. I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to let him.

"I don't see how I can avoid this, Katniss," Peeta says.

"Get out," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Get out of my house. Through the back door. Just go," I whisper.

"Okay," he says and gets up. He winces.

"I'll help you," I say and allow him to lean on me. When he's outside, he sits down. I turn to go inside.

"Hey. I love you," Peeta says, grabbing my hand before I go. A wide smile spreads across my face.

"I love you, too," I say and go back inside.

"Let me in!" the man yells. I all of a sudden think of my father and how sad I was when he died. I open the door in tears.

"Hello," I say.

"I need Peeta Mellark. I know that everyone in his family is now dead, so I need him. Where is he?" the man asks.

I wipe away another tear and cry, "You just missed him. Peeta…Peeta died of the bad air. My mother just took Rye and him to bury with the other deceased miners." It's true that my mother just took Rye to be buried.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry to disturb you," the man says and leaves.

Prim walks over to me after just returning home from her friend's house. "P-Peeta's dead?" she asks. She begins to cry.

"No, Prim. He's still alive," I say.

"Really?" Prim asks. Her face lights up.

"Yes. We just couldn't let him live in the community home," I say and let Peeta back inside.

"You're alive!" Prim exclaims and runs towards Peeta and hugs him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

I run over to help him up. I help him to a chair and sit him down. "Thanks, Katniss," he says.

"What did I do? I'm so sorry," Prim says, worry lacing her voice.

"Prim, I'm fine. I went into the mine to save my family and got sick. I'm weak," Peeta says.

"I'm sorry about your family," Prim says.

"There's nothing that you could have done. They're happy now, though," Peeta smiles. "No Hunger Games."

Prim smiles and hugs him. But then she pulls away. "Katniss, people think he's dead. What are we going to do?" she asks.

I have to stop and think. I hadn't quite thought about this. Finally, I say, "We still have the cellar, don't we?"

In the Dark Days, whoever had this house before was scared that the Capitol would bomb us next and built a cellar under the floor. It's made out of cement and is virtually indestructible. Almost every house in 12 has one. It's under the floor so that no one suspects.

Prim and I help Peeta up and walk him over to the place where the floorboard lifts. We lift the carpet and then the floor. Peeta grabs the railing and stumbles down the stairs. There's a bed for him to sleep in, and we can get him food.

When my mother comes home, we tell her our plan.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I'll do better!**

Chapter 9

Peeta coughs violently. I hear him in the middle of the night. It takes everything that I have to not go to Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only living Victor, and demand that he gets a medicine for Peeta. I don't know Haymitch, but he's usually drunk, so I can probably con him. He also feels bad about Gale's death, so I could probably guilt him. But I can't. It would give away Peeta's cover. So I must listen to my love suffer, locked away in a cellar.

Everyday, I go down there and see him. I skip school, saying that I "need time to get over Peeta's death". Everyone knows about my friendship with Peeta. People know that I will need time. Of course, he isn't actually dead. I lied, but I need to keep up with it. It also means more time with Peeta.

"Hi, Kat," he says one day when I go down there.

"Hi, Peeta. Do you feel better?" I ask.

"A bit," he says and puts on a feeble smile. I know that he isn't, but I go along with it.

"That's good. I'm going to go hunting. Do you want anything specific for dinner?" I ask.

"No. Whatever you bring back will be perfect," Peeta says with a smile.

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Katniss."

I leave and go hunting. My mother said that Peeta would be fine and that he needs good air. How is he supposed to get it if he's locked in a stuffy cellar? He's not getting better. He won't get better if he's kept down there. And he can't very well get out of there until no one is around the Seam. If no one is around the Seam, he can go out to the woods. And that won't happen until the Reaping. That's in a week. I can let him in the woods. After the last name is called, he can come back inside. The names are announced so that, even in the woods, you can hear them. And during the Games. Everyone will be gathering in the square.

After devising a plan, I shoot a few rabbits and go home. I return back to my tiny home and begin preparing the meat. I hear Peeta in the cellar. He's coughing. I can't believe that he has a week to wait. At least, after he waits, he can be out early with me and stay until before the Reaping is over. But I'm just glad he won't have to face the possibility of being reaped. Now, I have to worry about Prim and myself. It's Prim's first year eligible for the Reaping. But being a twelve year-old, she has only one slip in the Reaping bowl. I, being sixteen, have many more slips than she does. I wonder how many Peeta would have.

I finally finish preparing dinner and bring Peeta's plate to him. I worry about him. I always worry about him. It's not fair that he's shut down there and I'm up here, thriving. I would rather he be healthy down there, and I be sick up here. But I suppose life doesn't care. It never has and it never will.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi again! I decided to update all of my stories today because I'll be gone tomorrow!**

Chapter 10

I fix Prim's hair. Today is the Reaping. I was out early with Peeta. No one was awake, so I thought it safe to bring Peeta out. He'll come back during the Reaping, but I want him to get as much fresh air as he can. He won't get better if he's stuck inside a basement all day.

"How will Peeta know to come back in?" Prim asks when we're alone.

"You know that the names are blasted throughout the District so that even the extremely sick people can hear. Once the girl is called, he'll come back," I say.

"What if he misses it?" Prim asks.

"He won't," I say.

I finish braiding her hair, so we decide to go. It's Prim's first time in the Reaping. I know how scared she is, and I need to be able to walk her through the process.

"So when we get there, they're going to prick your finger to identify you as Primrose Everdeen. After that, you'll have to stand in the back with the other 12 year-olds. I'll be with the 16 year-olds. It'll be over before you know it," I say.

"Katniss, I'm scared," Prim says. Her blues eyes are full of tears.

I hold her two blonde braids and say, "Prim, your name is one of thousands. I took the tesserae for you and Mom. Don't worry. You won't be chosen."

"I don't know why I'm so scared," Prim blushes.

"It's okay, Little Duck. Everyone is scared at their first Reaping. Just don't worry. You'll be fine," I offer comfort. She goes towards me and hugs me.

"Thank you, Katniss," Prim says. We go ahead to the square. We get our fingers pricked. Prim gasps and jumps back. Then, we stand, waiting for the Reaping to begin.

I zone out after Effie Trinket welcomes us. We are forced to watch a video about the Rebellion and how the Capitol reigns supreme. Finally, Effie reads a girl's name. A random girl is called. I don't know her, but I'm just glad that Prim wasn't chosen.

"Now, for the boys!" Effie says excitedly. Then, she calls out, "Peeta Mellark!"

Silence falls.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi again! **

Chapter 11

"But, Miss Trinket, Peeta's dead," Delly Cartwright calls from the crowd.

"My records say that he is very much alive. And the Capitol is never wrong," Effie says in her annoying accent.

"What are you saying? He died from the bad air in the mines. I saw him die," I say.

"Well, he must still be alive! Will Peeta Mellark please step forward? I am not in the mood for District 12's tricks!" Effie says.

"Peeta's dead," Prim shouts up to the stage.

"The Capitol took a body count and identified each dead body. The man working at the community home said that Peeta Mellark's body was to be buried. The Capitol didn't find his body. Peeta Mellark is alive. We will search every home to find him," Effie says. I'm standing next to a building. If I can get behind it, I can run home and tell Peeta to leave.

I go for it. Silently, I slip behind the building. From there, I run home. I open the door to the basement and tell Peeta to come up. He does.

"We've got to leave. We've got to go to the woods. We've got to go," I say.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"You heard the Reaping, didn't you?" I ask.

"Oh. This is about my being alive, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes. We have to run. Now," I say.

"What about your mother and Prim?" Peeta asks.

"We have to leave now. They'll get over it. The important thing is that you won't be found, and my mother and Prim won't be killed for housing you," I say.

"You want to run now?" Peeta asks.

"We know how to hunt. We'll survive," I say.

"But we'll be all alone. Shouldn't we take Prim and your mother? They've both helped me so much," Peeta says.

"We'll just get them in trouble if we take them. Everyone is still at the Reaping. Let's just go," I say.

"Fine. What's life without a bit of fun?" Peeta asks with a smile.

With that, we run out of my house, slip under the fence, and run into the forest. We retrieve our bows and just run. We're free.

**A/N: Yay! They're living in the woods! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, they have run away! **

Chapter 12

We run for hours. Prim and my mother are probably just now discovering that we're gone. Effie Trinket has probably just gotten through searching each and every house for Peeta. Our bows are in our hands as we run. We're not running for a certain place. We're just running. We're running as far as we can.

Finally, we reach the lake that my father took me to when I was little. I learned to swim here.

"Do you know how to swim?" I ask.

"No. I've never had to," Peeta says. We decide to take a break, and in that time, I teach Peeta how to swim. After an hour, we decide to spend the night by the lake. I go to hunt while Peeta sets up camp.

I take down a few squirrels and go back. Peeta's lying by the lake. Some berries lay out. He had probably gathered them. I take my hunting knife out and skin the squirrels. Peeta begins a fire and helps me cook the squirrels. After we eat, I lay down with Peeta next to me. We look at the stars.

"They're beautiful," I say.

"They're almost as beautiful as the woman lying next to me," Peeta says. We burst out laughing.

"That was cheesy," I laugh.

"I know. My point still stands, doesn't it? You're beautiful," Peeta says, looking into my eyes. God, his eyes are so blue.

"You're being too nice. I'm not beautiful. You're the most handsome man I've ever seen," I say.

"How often do you get out?" Peeta asks. I laugh and playfully slap his arm.

"Shut up," I say.

"You don't know how beautiful you really are," Peeta says.

"You say too many wonderful things. I love you so much," I say.

"I love you, too," Peeta says and kisses me. It feels like Heaven when I'm in his arms, his lips on mine.

**A/N: Did you like it? That was their first night alone in the woods. Oh my God, you thought I'd be writing something dirty! Shame! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi again! I really liked the idea that I got from a review, so this chapter will be in Prim's POV!**

**Guest – If you are still reading this, I decided to give you answers. Peeta **_**is**_** playing the "poor me" card. He's just lost his home, mother, and brother. Not even the strongest can stay strong all the time. In other words, even Peeta can feel bad for himself. Taking tesserae is something that he's never had to do. He's used to a life where he wants for nothing. True, other people take more, but please remember that Peeta is human and can be self-centered too. Peeta is also fine with Darius letting someone else be reaped because, in a moment of vanity, he was just happy that he wouldn't be chosen. And no one appointed Darius judge, jury, and executioner. Darius just wanted Peeta to feel safe. Darius was a kind Peacekeeper, and even though he knew that he couldn't **_**really**_** do anything, he wanted Peeta to feel secure. It has changed Peeta. That's what I was trying to convey in that chapter. Losing everything can change someone. I hope that you are still reading my fanfic, though, because it is only that: a fanfiction that just leaked out of my mind and onto a website.**

Chapter 13(dedicated to ThaliaFairbain)

"She's gone?" I ask my mother.

"Yes. She and Peeta are gone," Mother says.

"Don't leave, too," I say.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave?" Mother asks.

I muster up my courage, thinking of Katniss, and say, "When Dad died, you left. Not physically, but mentally. You forced Katniss to feed us. If you left now, we'd die. I can't hunt."

"Prim, I will never do that again. Don't worry," Mother says, but I don't really believe her. I just sigh and leave. I run to Rory Hawthorne's home.

"Hi, Prim," Mrs. Hawthorne says.

"Hi, Mrs. Hawthorne. May I speak to Rory?" I ask.

"Of course, dear. He's in his room," Mrs. Hawthorne says and allows me inside. I walk to Rory's room. I go inside his room, knowing that in there, I can cry.

"Prim, what's wrong?" Rory asks.

"Katniss and Peeta are gone. They disappeared. I may never see them again," I cry. I see Rory look down as he comforts me. I immediately know that I've struck a nerve. I remember that Gale died in the Games. "I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's okay, Prim. We'll both be fine. It does get better," Rory says.

"How can it get better?" I ask.

"You learn to cope. And you've got me. I'll support you. I'll help you. Don't worry. I won't let you die," Rory says.

"Thank you so much," I say.

"Prim, I will always help you," Rory says and takes me in his strong arms.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Let me know in a review. The next chapter will be back to Katniss's POV.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is actually going to be the last real chapter. I know, I'm sad, too! I'll put up an epilogue, though!**

Chapter 14

Peeta and I have been getting on fairly well. Peeta, in good air, has finally gotten better. Every day, I hunt and he gathers. We've built a home out of wood. The woods are home to us.

I shoot down a squirrel. It falls out of its tree. I go to collect it when I see Prim.

"Katniss!" she exclaims and runs over to me.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Trying to hunt. I can't handle being all alone there. Mom is beginning to leave. She doesn't want to have to be all alone. She doesn't want only me. Rory is teaching me to hunt. I decided to go alone," Prim says.

"Mom can't leave! I won't let her!" I exclaim.

"What are you going to do?" Prim asks. "You can't come back. Not after being missing for so long."

"You're right. But I don't want you to live with her like that. It's all my fault. If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have to hunt," I say.

"If you didn't leave, Peeta would be in the Hunger Games. Effie searched every home. She would have found him," Prim says.

"Still, I should have let him leave and I should have stayed home," I say.

"Katniss, you love him. Don't regret leaving me. I can handle living with Mom. Rory will help me," Prim says.

"Okay. I can help you hunt," I say. Prim accepts my offer, and for the rest of the day, we hunt. At the end of the day, when I return home to Peeta, I am happy. I know that Prim is alive and okay. Now, I can stop my worrying. Now, my only concern is that Peeta has the best life that he can.

**A/N: Did you like it? There will be a final chapter that serves as an epilogue after this. Please review telling me if you liked it!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter! :( **

Epilogue

*7 years later*

Peeta and I still live in the woods. Prim and Rory occasionally visit us, but it's inconsistent. That's okay, though. Peeta and I have a beautiful little girl. She is safe from the Games. Her name is Lilac, for the beautiful flowers that grow in the forest. She loves the woods. She never questions why we don't live with everyone else.

I teach her to hunt. Peeta teaches her to gather. I teach her edible plants. Peeta teaches her how to paint with crushed berries. She loves painting. She's only 5 years-old and she's wonderful at it. I never thought that I could be so happy. But seeing Lilac and Peeta gather berries, I'm ecstatic. They laugh and talk. Peeta can get her to open up. I love them both so much.

I always swore that I would never have children. But in the woods, I am glad that I had a child. It took me two years after we began living in the woods to feel safe, but I'm so glad that I had Lilac. She makes Peeta happy. She makes me happy. My family isn't complete yet, though. I'm pregnant again. It's hard in the woods, but Peeta is always there to help me when things get tough.

I love him more than I have loved anything else in the world. I love Lilac more than she can imagine. And I love the unborn baby more than the world.

**A/N: Well, that was the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited! **


End file.
